Not Time
by XxViolentEndsxX
Summary: My take on how Remember Me should have happened. What if Tyler made it out before the Twin Towers fell? A story about a second chance at life.


**I DONT OWN REMEMBER ME!**

**i know i said i wasnt updating but this story was in my head all day.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Not Time**

* * *

**Author:** XxViolentEndsxX

**Type:** Remember Me

**Couple: **Tyler/ Ally

**9/11/01**

I sat in my father's office thinking. Mostly about Ally and about our life together. I was happy that things worked out. I don't think I could stand not having her in my life. An today telling her I loved her meant something. I was looking at stuff so I wouldn't be bored out of my fucking mind waiting for my dad. I touched the computer and looked through but stopped when I got to photos of Michael, Caroline and I. we all looked happy, I skimmed through them not believing my father really had pictures of us.

"What you looking at there." Said a voice. I looked up to see my father's secretary Jane.

"Did you know about these?" I asked

"Yeah, who do you think scanned them for him?" She said with a snort. I smiled

"Do you want Coffee?" she asked as she held up a cup to me.

I shook my head, and went back to looking through the pictures. Once I finished I went to look out the window that looked down in to the New York City day. I sighed.

"Beautiful isn't it." She said as she saw me looking. I turned and nodded, then looked back and saw something coming. I thought of it as nothing. Until it came closer, I saw it was heading straight for us. I turned and ran to grab my stuff and grabbed Jane's hand and ran out the door to my father's office. And down the stairs.

"Where are we going Tyler? Tyler!" she asked, I just kept running while yelling.

"We have to get out, I don't know why I just know that-"I was caught off by a big Bang, I felt the building shake. I looked up to see we were on the flight 50. I ran faster not needing to pull Jane no more as she was now running with me. People were starting to get the message and were running down the stairs as another bang hit the building. This one bigger and the building was starting to come in on its self.

We were on the 20th Floor when I started having trouble breathing. I looked around and saw that smoke was coming blurring my vision. But I kept running even though I was fucking blind while doing it. We were done the stairs but by that time. The hall was crowed with people trying to get out and the it kept falling I saw ash as I pushed Jane's and I way out. I was coughing and could barley breath. But all I could think about was Ally and Caroline.

_Ally, Caroline, Mom, Dad, Aidan… Michael_

Ally was his love and he needed her like he needed air. Caroline couldn't lose another Brother. It wouldn't be right to her. To grow up like that after Michael died I promised that I would be there for her. Like Michael would have wanted. Mom and Dad couldn't lose another son it'd break there hearts. And last Michael… I understand why he left he wasn't happy here. I would make him a promise by being happy in my life and that wasn't happening until met Ally.

I was so caught up I didn't notice I was out side and was able to breath. I looked down at Jane and she smiled. I turned around in time to see the tower fall and tumble until nothing was there. Jane hugged me with all her might and all I could do was smile.

"Thank you Tyler, You saved my life when you didn't have to. Thank you so much." She said as she hugged me tighter and sobbed. I let her let it all out of her system till we were told that they had to check us up. To make sure we were fine. They asked for our names after we were done.

An I said goodbye to Jane. Wanting to get home to Ally, I looked up at the sky which was turning back to its normal color. A light blue, I walked into the apartment to see Aidan comforting Ally and Caroline. My mom was near Les crying and my father had his head in his hands.

All there heads snapped up when I walked in. My mother broke into a new round of sobs as she ran towards me and hugged me tightly.

"Oh… my god! You're… okay" she said through sobs. I hugged her tightly. She let go of me as Caroline came running into my arms. Her cries growing louder. Her whole body shook as I tried to calm her. I smoothed her hair and kissed her forehead hoping it would help her.

"Ty…Tyler… yo… your… here." She sobbed; I was crying silent tears for what I could have done to her.

"It's okay Maestro, I'm here and I'm fine." I said she calmed down enough for me to put her down on the couch. I looked up to see Ally smiling at me. I picked her up and kissed her. She started to cry again.

"I'm sorry I scared you baby, but I'm here now, I love you." I said as I sat down and pulled her on my lap.

And that's how I spent the rest of the day with my family. Thanking God that I was alive and was with my family. I know what I would have lost and now I can't think about how my life would be with them.

**9/11/11**

I looked up to where the Twin towers were ten years ago. I held hands with Ally as we both looked up. It seemed different looking up there and seeing nothing. I stood there with tears in my eyes for the people that had died… and knowing that I was post to be one broke my heart.

I looked down at Ally, I smiled at her as she looked up and leaned towards me, just then I heard the words.

"Mommy! Daddy!" I turned to see our twin daughters Elizabeth and Annabelle running towards us with Caroline following with her boyfriend, Matthew beside her.

Ally and I found out she was pregnant 2 months after 9-11. That was one of the happiest days of my life. Next to April, 25. The day Elizabeth Ann Hawkins and Annabelle Marie Hawkins were born. We married a year after and my life has been good. They are both 9 now; both have Ally's Blue eyes. But Liz has Ally's blond hair while Anna has my brown. We also found out a month ago that Ally was pregnant again. We didn't know the sex yet because it is too small to tell at this time. I was secretly hoping for a boy.

"Hey, how was the movie?" I asked

"It was really good, but auntie Caroline kissed Matthew threw the whole movie." Anna said while giggling. Caroline blushed and hid her face in Matthews's shirt.

"Well… are you guy's hungry cause I know I am." My wife said.

Both girls squealed a 'Yes!' and were off running towards the diner that I had been to so many times in my life. Ally, Caroline and Matthew gave me a smile before following them. Knowing I needed time. I looked back towards the empty space; I took a deep breath before turning and walking to my future.

_I'll Remember Forever._

**I'm Happy it's out of my head. Thanks for Reading ans PLEASE REVIEW! Love u all!**


End file.
